


Blood Savior

by LittleAngelCassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance, Romantic Blood play porn almost fluff, Rough Sex, Supernatural Kink Big Bang, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAngelCassie/pseuds/LittleAngelCassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story begins after the season 5 episode, “My Bloody Valentine”.  Sam’s hunger for blood is reignited after the tussle with Famine’s demons.  As his need grows, Castiel devises a plan to help curb his blood appetite.    In order to counteract the demon blood, the angel suggests the younger Winchester partake of his own blood, tainted with his angelic grace.  That single action sends the men down the rabbit hole of their darkest desires.  As the world around them attempts to rip the angel and his Sam apart, they discover the connection that started with blood runs deeper than anyone imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of the Supernatural Kink Big Bang 2015!
> 
> The beautiful artwork was created by: propinquitous  
> Editor/ Beta: heytheregreeneyes
> 
> Thank you to both these amazing ladies this story would not exist without them!

SAM

Sometimes the world rushes a person and no matter how hard they fight back, it doesn’t stop the assault of change. Then other times the world around them pauses for just a second, and they can almost smell the transformation that will alter their lives forever. Sam knew both these things to be true. Although, in the end it was two very distinct smells that developed the evil within him, and that purified his heart and soul to love again.

It had started out as a simple idea. Dean was in the shower while Castiel and Sam sat on opposing beds, discussing his rising desire for demon blood. It was the thirst that Sam couldn’t control. He had lied to Dean when he said the longing for demon blood had disappeared. It had subsided, yes. It was no longer a physical need his body screaming to taste, needing just one more drop. However, his mind still drifted to the sensations. Every time he took Ruby’s blood into his mouth, he could feel his body getting stronger. The second the smell of the sticky red substance wafting of sulfur hit his nostrils, his mouth would water like a man in the desert. He yearned for the drink of it running down his throat, burning as the salty tang completely took over his ability to breathe. Sam had never used drugs, but he assumed the after effects were similar. The entire world would spin and he would feel almost giddy as the aching sensation spread throughout his body, riding his own veins to spread like a virus. Saying that he loved the taste of Ruby would be a massive understatement. Sam craved it with every fiber in his body. So it’s not surprising that even though he no longer had the physical withdrawal symptoms, he still glared at every demon in his presence, seeing them as a receptacle for his one true desire.

Which leads to Castiel to ask the obvious, “Sam, how are you handling the blood situation?”

Sam shrugs his shoulders, trying to shake off the question. “I told you, I’m fine.”

The angel could tell he was lying, Sam was sure of it, which is why he felt like there was a lump in his throat and his palms were sweaty. Castiel stood, taking the few steps to stand before him, their bodies so close he can feel the sweep of the old trench coat. Castiel leans forward, his lips perching next to his ear, “Sam, don’t be stupid. I want to help. I have an idea.”

Ruby’s knife was resting on the nightstand between the two hotel beds. Castiel grasps the weapon, startling Sam. “Cas, what are you doing?”

Those stunning blue eyes peer at Sam as the angel slices the blade through his own pointer finger. He then tosses the knife to the opposing bed, the younger Winchester tracking his every move. Sam actually jumps when Castiel presses his finger to the man’s lips. “Drink, Sam. I think it may help.”

Sam needs for Castiel to be right. He understands the logic behind the action. If demon blood sent him down the path to evil and Lucifer, then perhaps angelic blood could resurrect his soul. The first thing he notices is that the smell is drastically different. The sulfur-drenched blood from Ruby is no match for the sweet smell of Cas. It reminds the man of honeysuckles on a summer day; beautiful. Sam parts his lips just enough for his tongue to slide out, licking the angel’s finger. He is struck with the sensation of an electrical current humming in his ears as he takes the blood into his mouth. Then, as he acclimates to the buzz, he can finally acknowledge the taste. Sam can only describe it as sipping the purest water on the planet. The sweet aroma, mixed with the pulsating current running through his skin, makes Sam’s body quiver. He becomes swept up in the need for more as he uses his hands to plunge Castiel’s bleeding finger deep into his mouth. The younger Winchester becomes undone as he suckles the angel’s wound harder with each breath. A soft moan falls through his lips.

The water from the shower is cut off and Castiel jerks his finger away, listening as a tiny whine erupts from Sam. The man’s eyes are searching Cas for a reason to stop. A tight smile plays on the angel’s face. “That’s enough for now, Sam. This needs to remain between the two of us. Would you not agree?”

Sam has no ability to speak, so he just nods in agreement. Dean rushes out, oblivious to his brothers hitched breath and silence. The man takes a moment, closing his eyes, listening to the waves building in his head. It’s not like the high of power after drinking from Ruby. No, it’s like the purest river pouring over him, enveloping his soul, making him spotless. There is no burning or power like with the demon blood. This is so much better. It’s like Castiel’s blood is cleansing him from the inside. The pureness of his grace is scrubbing the evil away. Without warning it just dissipates, like the bubbles in a bath just vanishing into nothingness, having done their part. 

He spends the rest of the day waiting for the onslaught of withdrawal. The grace seemed to blaze brighter than the demon blood, leaving his body twice as fast. Yet, Sam didn’t feel sick, he felt whole. He didn’t feel powerful, he felt more human. The grace in Castiel’s blood wasn’t changing him into anything, it was decontaminating the evil. He was being rebuilt as who he was meant to be, Sam Winchester. The only problem was that after a few days, he was working when he smelled the sulfur stained blood, and his desire was back. However, this time he could put the craving away in a little box in his mind because he knew who could take the edge off.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam tries with all his might to not ask Cas for more. He knows that the one time Castiel let Sam drink from his finger was a gift that may never reoccur. Yet, during a recent skirmish with some unhappy angels, Cas was hit in the face, causing a dribble of blood to leak from the corner of his mouth. The angel ignores the wound as Dean and Cas consider their next move. Sam stands idle next to them, battling the urge to lick Castiel’s lips. This, of course, would be very uncomfortable for everyone involved, but still the desire exists. In all fairness, it’s not like he’s addicted. More like taking in the blood-filled grace into his mouth is comforting. He becomes the purest form of himself and that’s what he wants to feel; the evil being sterilized from his soul.

It’s several days later, when Dean goes on a run for more pie and porn, that Cas approaches the young Winchester again. Sam is sitting in a typical, wooden hotel chair, resting his arms around his laptop, which sits on a circular table. The angel yanks the chair around so Sam is facing the room and himself. He then tosses Ruby’s knife next to the laptop as he removes his trench coat, resting it on the bed closest to them. Next, he shrugs out of his suit jacket, placing it with the coat. Sam’s heart rate quickens as his mind races with the possibility of more blood. He doesn’t want to jinx anything, so he stays perfectly still, the rise and drop of his chest the only sound in the room. Castiel smiles as he rolls up the sleeve of his white dress shirt. Neither of them questions or explains the location change, but it does rest heavily on their minds.

Castiel seizes the knife, dragging it along his upper forearm, right near the crease of his elbow. The blood begins to drip as Sam tilts forward, placing his lips around the cut. He runs his tongue up and down, lapping up the purifying red substance. The blood trickles down his throat and the electrical hum begins to drown out the world. Next, the honeysuckle scent attacks his nostrils, making Sam moan in pleasure. Sam is extremely appreciative that Cas has no relevance as to the noises emanating from the human’s throat.

He begins sucking harder, trying to draw as much blood from the wound as possible. His face is tucked into the crutch of Castiel’s arm, and suddenly Sam hears a very astonishing sound. It’s faint, and he can barely make it out over the buzzing of the current in his brain, but he hears someone singing. He can’t remember why or when, but his eyes are now shut, so he slits them open, peeking up. The soft twinkling noise is Cas gently singing, but it’s not in a language Sam has ever heard out loud. Then, as the waves of purity build in his veins, he realizes that Cas is speaking Enochian. There is a new desire growing within Sam, and it goes beyond the taste and smell of blood. A strong craving to be closer to the angel takes over as the younger Winchester releases his inhibitions, dragging the angel into his lap.

Sam uses one hand to hold Cas’s bleeding arm, and the other to wrap around him, tugging him closer to his chest, the now angel straddling the giant’s thighs. He finds it mildly surprising that Castiel has never questioned the intimate touch. In fact, his chanting of the Enochian lullaby becomes louder as the angel lowers his mouth to the hunter’s ear. Sam’s eyelids fall closed as he begins to sway in time with Castiel’s song, slowing his suckling to match the rhythm. The younger Winchester loses all track of time as every one of his senses is lost in all that is Castiel. His body becomes invaded by honeysuckle scents, the taste of freshness, sounds of the angel’s voice, and the warm touch of having the angel’s body in his arms. 

The hunter is shocked when he is struck with such a violent quiver throughout his entire body that he is forced to stop feeding so that he may catch his breath after a powerful orgasm. Sam’s face blooms in shades of red as he is made embarrassingly aware of the sticky, gooey substance that now fills his boxer briefs. His eyes fall to the floor as he stutters, “I am so sorry, Cas.”

Castiel tenderly touches the tip of Sam’s chin, directing his face to look at him. When their eyes meet, Cas swipes his fingers through the hunter’s long, dark locks. “There is nothing to apologize for, Sam. You were swept away in the moment, and so was I.”

Sam glimpses into the deep blue eyes before him, once again lost in the sheer force that is Castiel. “You were singing?”

A breathtaking grin fills the angel's face, warming Sam’s heart. “Yes, I was, Sam. I haven’t chanted those words in decades, and yet, as you touched me and took my blood into your mouth, I felt…” The angel pauses, his head cocking to the side as he chooses just the right word. “Joy.” Cas slants his head forward, kissing Sam’s forehead. “Thank you, Sam. This was special.”

Castiel moves to stand, and Sam is lost in a feeling of sorrow over losing the physical connection with the angel. It is in that instance, as Cas brushes his body against Sam’s upper arm, that he feels the erection hidden in the angel’s pants. The man has no idea what to say or do, his eyes wild with questions. He didn’t even think that angels had cocks, much less the ability to do that.

It is only after Castiel is upright that he begins to pull and yank at his vessel’s crotch region. “Sam, what is going on? I am suddenly very uncomfortable.”

Sam’s mouth drops open as his mind finally catches up with what is happening. “Cas, I think you have a boner.”

The angel tugs at his dick trying to find some kind of relief. “Like you did a moment ago?”

“Well, yeah, but mine kind of took care itself.”

Clearly the angel is almost in pain as he rushes back to Sam, resuming his spot on the hunter’s thighs. “Help me make it stop. Please Sam, this is starting to hurt. Please.”

He swallows hard trying to decide what can be the best way to deal with the situation. Obviously the easiest answer would be for Sam to jack him off, but would that even be appropriate? “Is it okay if I touch you?” Sam’s voice is cracking and straining on the question.  
Cas begins bouncing up and down in his lap, which is not helping Sam at all. “Yes, Sam please.”

Sam lowers his gaze as he unzips the angel’s fly, reaching inside for the stiff member. He gently frees Castiel’s hard dick from his pants, carefully stroking the shaft. The angel groans deep and feral as his hips buck into Sam’s palm. The younger Winchester grips the cock tighter, pumping it quickly as he hears Castiel scream, “Yes, Sam!”

There is a split second as Cas is climaxing and his jiz shooting onto Sam’s shirt, that the hunter sees the most glorious set of wings. They are dark, resembling shadows, but glimmer like they hold the night with all its stars. It is the single most beautiful thing Sam Winchester has ever seen in his life. The image lasts but a fraction of a second, but the memory will haunt his thoughts for days.

Cas continues resting in the hunter’s lap as he places his forehead to Sam’s, their eyes meeting. Sam wants to kiss those amazing, tender lips, but just as his head moves upward they both hear the roar of the Impala. Castiel jumps up fixing his pants, attempting to do the same, when he is made painfully aware he is covered in the cum of both men. He swiftly grabs his bag with fresh clothes, dashing to the bathroom just before Dean enters the room. They don’t speak of their encounter for another week.


	3. Chapter 3

Team Free Will is having dinner at a rundown Mom & Pop restaurant when Dean spots a blonde with a rack that needs further inspection.  Sam tracks his brother’s movement, watching him as he slides into the same booth as the young woman.  Her giggle can be heard throughout the room, making Dean’s eyes light up like a Christmas tree.  He feels someone taking his hand, squeezing gently.  Sam knows its Castiel, giving just a faint reassurance that he hasn’t forgotten about the younger hunter.  There is a silent wish that he could leave their fingers interlaced and giggle into those gorgeous blue eyes.  Castiel leans forward, bending his lips to Sam’s ear, “Have you ever been with a man, Sam?”

This startles Sam as his eyes return to look into the angel’s face.  “No, but I’m not opposed to the idea. I just never met the right person.”

Cas reclaims his hand, placing it in his lap.  “People are beginning to stare.”

The hunter scans the room, realizing that in fact, several of the tables around them are glaring with anger at Sam and his angel.  “Maybe we should go back to the hotel?”

“I think it best.” Dean declined to return with them, having found a place to spend the night.  Castiel enters the motel room with its dank smell and rancid wallpaper.  Immediately the angel removes his trench coat and all other layers until he is naked from the waist up.  Sam’s heart skips a beat as the excitement of tasting his blood swims in his mind.  Once again, Ruby’s blade appears as Cas drags it across his pec, just above the nipple, then he falls to the bed.  Sam licks his lips, removing everything from the waist up too.  The hunter creeps on all fours as he stalks the bleeding cut on Castiel’s chest. The wound is deeper and bleeding harder than any of the previous marks.  This causes Sam to pause with concern, “Cas, is it possible for me to drink too much?” The angel stretches out his hand, cupping Sam’s face, steering his lips to the blood.  “No.  You can drink your fill. I replenish the blood as you drink it, so the vessel is never truly depleted.”

Hearing that his actions have no harmful effects on his angel, Sam notices that the blood has run down Castiel’s torso.  Leaning down, Sam laps up the blood, running his tongue from Cas’s abs upward to the open slice of flesh.  Sam latches on like a suckling babe as Cas releases a groan, his hips thrusting upward toward Sam.  The hunter’s body is still hovering above the angel, so he lowers himself gradually, his stomach grinding into Castiel’s crotch.  Sam growls as his senses are washed once again in the angelic blood, his own cock stiffening with desire.  The final straw is when Cas begins to chant the Enochian lullaby, carding his hands through Sam’s hair.  He lifts his head, gazing at the breathtaking view of a panting angel.  “Castiel, I want to kiss you.”

The angel’s fingers are still in his hair as he tightens the grip, dragging his mouth to Castiel’s.  The exact moment that Sam’s mouth covers his angel’s, he grinds their crotches together.  The friction is sensual as Sam penetrates Cas’s mouth with his tongue.  The taste of his angel can only be described as standing in a rain storm with your head tilted up while the raindrops fall from heaven, filling your mouth.  The kiss is erotically charged as Sam ghosts his fingers all over Castiel’s bare skin.  With every swipe of his tongue, Sam loses himself a little more into the deep ocean that is his angel.

It is Cas who breaks the kiss, “Sam, will you touch me?”

The younger Winchester has no voice as he simply shakes his head yes, drifting his fingers southward to their wanting dicks.  Sam is torn between his need to gulp down more blood, and the burning desire to kiss the rain.  The blood wins out as Sam’s mouth returns to the wound, slurping at the oozing substance.  As he becomes astray in the aroma of honeysuckles, his fingers undo both men’s flies, freeing their cocks to grind against each other.  Sam grasps both heads jacking them as one, hearing a dark, sultry moan from Castiel.  The angel traces Sam’s back muscles with his fingers, occasionally dragging his nails through his tanned flesh as he releases a deep guttural moan. 

Sam strokes his cock together with Castiel’s, quickening the pace as he tightens the grip.  He can feel the approaching climax, and he wants to finish with a kiss.  He lifts his body slightly, tilting up so he can reach the angel’s open mouth as he assaults it with his own tongue.  A few more hard tugs and both man and angel are crying out as their cum intertwines, sticking to both their stomachs. 

The hunter falls to Castiel’s side trying to catch his breath, listening to the rise and fall of the angel’s chest.  Sam waits until he has confidence in his own voice. “Was that okay, Cas?”

Castiel turns, draping his arm across Sam’s chest, his head resting on the man’s shoulder.  “I believe so.  I have never done this before, but I have found the experience pleasurable.”

Sam wraps his arm around the angel, tucking his body next to him.  “You mean with a man right?  You have done things with girls?”

There is a slight pause before Castiel replies, “No, Sam. I have never been with anyone in this manner.”

To say that Sam is shocked at the news is a vast understatement.  “So, I am your first, ever?”

“Yes, Sam Winchester.  You will be my first.”  The angel rises to his elbow so he can stare into Sam’s eyes.  “Is this a problem?”

He attempts to swallow, but finds his throat too dry to accomplish the task.  “No, Cas.  We just need to figure out the particulars.”

“You mean who will penetrate who during the act of intercourse?”

Sam closes his eyes tight, rubbing the sockets with his free hand.  How in the world did he get himself into this?  He is lying in bed with a virginal celestial being, discussing who is going to bottom.  Then Sam stops, opening his eyes to meet the gorgeous set of blue orbs searching in his own.  “Wait.  Are you saying you want to have sex with me?”

A huge smile dances across the angel’s face, as he lifts his eyes in cheer.  “Yes.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam finds himself drowning in his own thoughts for several days. There is a shit load of things he needs to do before he broaches the subject of sex with Cas again. First, he wants to find a logical argument to support Sam being the top and Cas being the bottom. This is an aspect of their relationship that could go south quickly, but when Sam dreams at night, it’s about touching Castiel. It is always him deep inside of his beautiful angel. Second, if Sam is going to be the penetrator, he needs to make sure he knows what he is doing. There is no way in hell he’s going to hurt Cas. Now the hunter wasn’t oblivious to the fact that there would be some discomfort, but he knew with the proper supplies he could help Castiel enjoy their budding sexual relationship. Lastly, he yearns for an entire night with Cas. Not just an hour while Dean runs errands. Sam wants the encounter to be slow and sensual, where he can build the experience properly. The problem is he shares a room with his brother. Of course, there were times when Dean would spend the night out, but more often than not, Dean would return early. Having Dean burst in on them would destroy the balance of all involved.

With his laptop facing towards the wall Sam is doing ‘research’ when Dean rises from the bed, tying up his laces. “I’m going to the bar in town, anyone want to come?”

Quickly, and in unison, Sam and Castiel reply, “No.”

“Well, damn, do I smell bad or what?” The older Winchester takes a whiff of his pits, deciding that his odor is fine before heading out the door, letting it slam behind him.

Castiel, whose been sitting on the bed nearest to Sam, pats the mattress slowly, “Sam, come sit by me.”

All logic gets thrown out the window when he notices that he’s already hard. Although, blessing the Almighty Jesus that he was smart enough to pick up some lube yesterday, hiding the little bottle in his duffel bag. He steps over to the bureau to retrieve the magical solution. He hears Castiel removing his clothes behind him. It’s not until the hunter turns that he is face to face with a completely naked angel. Sam’s first response is to drop his eyes to the floor to give his lover some respect, but then something in him changes. Castiel wants this, he chose Sam, and the younger Winchester needs to be the one with all the answers. 

Sam chucks the bottle on the bed as he pulls his flannel and t-shirt from his back, kicking his boots to the side before letting his eyes drink in the gorgeous angel. It wasn’t until recently that Sam noticed with delight that Cas’s skin was warm, soft, and supple. It was like the grace oozed through his pores making everything about him breathtaking. When Sam’s gaze reaches Cas’s cock, he literally stops breathing. The hunter has found himself caressing Castiel’s dick before, but seeing it out and in all its glory, almost brings Sam to tears. “God, Castiel you are beautiful.”

There is a touch of crimson red as the angel blushes. “Thank you, Sam. Have you decided who will be… um?”

“Castiel, let’s take this slow. We can discuss as we go.” 

The angel shakes his head in agreement as he climbs onto the bed. Sam removes the last of his clothes carefully because his dick is painfully stiff and sensitive. He procures a knife from his duffel, his eyes tracking Castiel’s movements. “Can I choose the spot tonight?”  
Cas lies face up on the bed with his legs spread out towards Sam. “Yes. I am intrigued by where you will make the cut.”

Sam creeps up between the angel’s legs, stopping as he hovers above his crotch. He’s had dreams about this moment, and his heart is racing at the prospects of making it a reality. The hunter takes the short pocket knife, placing it against the inner part of Castiel’s hip bone. He pushes the dagger in deep, dragging about an inch across Cas’s silky smooth skin. The celestial being hisses, causing Sam to startle, “Did I hurt you?”

A tender smile floods the angel’s face. “No, Sam. Just a sting. Please continue.”

The slice is perfect as it allows the blood to flow quite smoothly. Sam runs his finger through the growing stream, studying the way it ebbs and flows over the angel’s groin area. He waits a little bit longer so there is a slight pool beginning to develop at the base of Castiel’s cock. The younger Winchester swipes his palm through the puddle, stroking the angel’s shaft with his bloody hand. He looks up through his eyelashes, connecting with deep blue shining eyes. Castiel releases a delicious groan, his hips thrusting into Sam’s tight grip.

The urge to drink overwhelms the man as he drags his tongue up the sticky red shaft. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam spots Cas’s hands as they seize the sheets, pulling the material into his tight fists. For several minutes, Sam is swimming in the effects of the grace-filled blood, then he opens wide, taking the angel’s cock into his mouth, swallowing when the tip strikes his tonsils. Gradually Sam finds a rhythm of sweeping the blood over Castiel’s dick before devouring the member with his mouth. The younger Winchester is now able to draw his eyes to the angel, as he digs his heels into the mattress with dark wanting wails. Sam’s mouth curves slightly in a grin that is impeded by Castiel’s dick, but the man revels in making Castiel come undone. As his eyes cast over the stunning skin above him, Sam notices goose bumps rising through Cas’s body. The thighs surrounding the hunter’s head begin to tremble violently with desire. 

Suddenly, Castiel is screaming as cum explodes into the hunter’s throat. “Sam!” Cas shouts, along with several more expletives, but as they are in Enochian, Sam has no idea of their meaning save one, the angel is very happy.

Once he knows his angel has been satisfied, Sam latches onto the cut, gulping down the fresh stream of blood from the source. While he sips at the angel’s hip, Sam stretches his hand up, interlacing his fingers with Castiel’s. The angel uses his free hand to pet Sam’s head and face, stroking his chin. After a while Castiel sits up, gripping Sam’s hair taut and dragging his face from the wound to meet his intense gaze. “I believe the customary way to ask for this is...” Cas halts to clear his throat, giving Sam a brief moment to panic over what Castiel wants next. “Fuck me, Sam. I want you inside of me.”

Sam’s eyes have tripled in size as his mouth drops open in a perfect circle. His brain is in such shock, he can only find one word to reply, “Okay.”

The hunter snatches the bottle, dribbling the silky solution over his fingers. From his ‘research’, Sam knows he needs to first open up Cas before he enters him. He takes a steadying breath. His senses are on fire, but now he must focus on Castiel. He crawls up to the angel’s lips, kissing his rain filled heaven. The kiss is gradual as the two men explore each other’s taste and tongues. Then Sam gingerly plummets a finger into Cas’s hole. The angel’s hips begin to rock in time with Sam’s finger. After a few minutes, Sam adds a second finger, using a scissor technique to make a path for his swelling, needy dick. Castiel breaks the sensuous kiss, panting, “More Sam. I want more.”

Sam was not aware his cock could get any harder, but when Cas pleads those words in a strained, gruff voice, before devouring his mouth in a deep kiss, he lost all conscious thought. He quickly responds by adding a third finger and building speed, curling his fingers to graze over angel’s prostrate. He clearly has hit the mark as Cas screams into their kiss, “Sam!”

The younger Winchester pulls his mouth away, noticing how Cas’s lips follow in want, Sam places his forehead to the angel’s as he continues his digital assault on the prostate. “Cas, we can just do this tonight. It’s getting late, Dean may come back.”

Castiel grips Sam’s chin, tugging it violently. His voice is dark and dangerous, which Sam actually finds extremely sexy. “Did I stutter Sam? Fuck me!”

Finding the lube, Sam dribbles it over his stiff dick, pulling his fingers from Cas’s ass. He looks at Castiel, the seas of those baby blue eyes calling to him. Castiel’s voice is needy, but still strong, “Wait, we need to add something to the mixture.”

His gorgeous angel rubs his own hand through the bleeding wound on his hip, filling his palm with blood. Then he strokes Sam’s cock slowly. The instant that the blood connects with Sam’s dick, he releases a profound, mysterious growl before crying out. The sensation is like nothing Sam has ever felt in his life. The electrical current running through his veins as he drinks the substance is now making his cock vibrate, and Sam may go right then and there. His body is a constant, nonstop shiver as he lowers himself down onto Castiel. Sam places his lips over Cas’s, but this kiss is hard and powerful, full of groans, lips, tongues, and grinding teeth. The hunter shakes his head, desperately trying to focus on the task at hand. Cautiously pushing forward, Sam slides into Castiel’s tight warm hole.

Castiel yells, “Sam!”

However, Sam is so high on the sensations, he doesn’t hear it. God, Sam’s battling to keep going long enough for Cas, but he is soaring high, amazed at how well he and the angel’s bodies are made for one another. His long, lanky physique is just enough to fit perfectly into Castiel’s. Sam can fuck that delicious ass with their chests rubbing against one another and their mouths exploring the lustfulness of their passionate kiss. The buzzing of everything angelic is pounding down on Sam to the point he simply explodes into Castiel shrieking, “Jesus Fucking Christ, Cas!!”

Sam actually sees stars, which upsets him because he was hoping for another glimpse of Cas’s wings. He collapses on top of the angel, too exhausted to move. Castiel wraps his arms and legs around the giant as he begins to sing the Enochian lullaby. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sam knows he should move before Dean comes back, but he doesn’t. He can’t bring himself to even shift an inch because he knows that after the demon blood and breaking the first seal, he will never make it into heaven. So he decides that this is his heaven, now and forever. His dick still resting inside his angel, his nerve endings humming with grace filled blood, the warmth of Castiel enveloping him, and the soft glorious sound of an angelic lullaby can be heard. Dean can come home and see them covered in semen and blood, naked and blissed out on amazing sex. Sam doesn’t care. He just can’t bring himself to leave heaven, not yet anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Dean slinks back into the room around 3am, the angel is gone and Sam’s bed is growing cold.  His sweet angel stayed until they heard the roar of the Impala, then he vanished before the older Winchester’s hand touched the doorknob.  Sam watches through the slits of his eyelids as Dean passes out, in his clothes, on the bed closest to the door.  He wants to ignore the anger growing in his belly, but the grinding of his teeth is hard to stop.  If they didn’t have to sneak around, if he could be honest with Dean, then Castiel would still be here, silky smooth skin enveloping him with a soft caress and warmth.  He shuts his eyes, hoping to fall asleep, but his nostrils are desperate for another whiff of honeysuckles in the summer.

It is two days before the brothers see their angel again.  Sam is full of worry that the sex was bad or painful, keeping Castiel at bay.  The pit in his stomach expands every hour that he is without the angel.  Then, as they are sitting in another rancid shithole motel, watching a movie on pay-per-view, those gorgeous blue eyes return.  Both the brothers jump at the angel’s swift appearance, but Dean speaks first, “Shit, Cas you really need to knock or put a fucking bell on.”

Castiel sighs, tipping his head to the older Winchester.  “I am sorry for the intrusion Dean, but I was wondering if anybody might want to take a walk?”

Dean squints his eyes as though Cas asked him to eat broccoli.  “Hell no, man we just started the movie.”

Finally Cas’s eyes fall on his lover, “Sam, what about you?”

“Sure Castiel, a walk sounds great.”  Sam strolls by his bag, grabbing the small bottle of lube, tucking it in his front pocket.

Angel and man stroll for almost twenty minutes, wandering deep into the forest behind the motel.  Neither one is paying attention; they are just heading forward into the dark.  They stumble across a clearing and Sam scans the space, realizing someone must have beaten them here because there is a sleeping bag spread out on the soft grass.  Castiel grasps Sam’s shoulder, turning the taller man to face him.  “Stop Sam, I thought this would be a nice place for…”

A look of surprise and joy dances on the hunter’s face, “Castiel, did you do this?”

The angel lowers his head, shuffling his feet.  “Yes. I’ve been away and I felt perhaps you might want to be with me again.”

“I do.  I was worried you were gone because you didn’t?”

“No, Sam. I enjoy our time together in many different ways.”

This piques Sam’s interest because why is the angel choosing to sleep with him, the demon tainted abomination.  “In what ways?”

Cas begins removing his clothes as his head turns to the side, his face lost in confusion.  “I don’t know Sam.  At first it was to help you overcome the demon blood.  It is my mission to help you and Dean succeed, but then more recently I find myself wanting you for myself.”

The hunter follows suit, stripping down to his boxer briefs, palming the lube in his hand.  He glances up, awestruck at his angel.  The moonlight cascading through the trees is bouncing off Castiel’s perfect skin, causing him to almost glow.  The effect reminds Sam of Cas’s stunning wings.  “Um, can I make a request?”

The celestial being saunters forward, completely nude, placing his lips on Sam’s mouth.  For several minutes the only sound is the touch of their lips.  The taste of rain fills the hunter’s mouth, making him yearn for the rest of his heaven.  Castiel pulls his head back with a loving smirk, “What is your wish, Sam?”

“Can I see your wings again? Like the physical ones.”

Castiel steps back, his face is wary of Sam, “When have you ever seen my wings in their actual form?”

Sam is now aware that he shouldn’t have seen them, but knowing he has made him push on, “During an orgasm.  They opened up and it was beautiful.  I’m sorry I asked.  Don’t worry about it.”

The angel rushes Sam, gracing his fingers up the hunter’s chest.  “That is usually not done.  An angel’s wings are a very intimate part.  However, since it seems that you and I are having a sexual relationship, I suppose it’s alright.”

“I don’t get it Cas.  What’s the big deal?”

Cas pauses, thinking of a better way to explain it.  “How many people would you allow to touch your cock?”

The younger Winchester takes a moment before realization floods his mind.  “Your wings are personal and private?  You don’t share them with everyone?”

“I’ve never shared my wings in physical form with anyone, only the shadow.  But since I have claimed you, now it seems time.”

“I’m sorry, you have claimed me?”

Castiel is placing kisses over the hunter’s clavicle, pausing as he answers in a wispy gruff voice, “Ions ago when nephilims were more prevalent, angels would claim a human.  It’s a small amount of my grace intertwined with your soul.  The act was binding for life and would keep other angel’s away, but it’s no longer practiced, and no one would understand.”

Sam gingerly lifts the angel’s face so he can peer into the deep blue sea of his lover.  “What do you mean they wouldn’t understand?”

“It is more… customary for me to claim… a female.”  His kind angel lowers his head, bashful of his family’s views on their relationship.

The hunter wraps Cas in his sturdy, strong arms, kissing the top of his head.  “It doesn’t matter Castiel.  You claimed my heart, my soul, and now my body.  I am your human forever.”

The angel and his hunter fall into a deep, loving, hard kiss.  Suddenly, Cas breaks the kiss, searching through the pile of clothes on the ground.  He retrieves two belts, holding them out to Sam.  “I will need to be restrained for this to work.”

Sam’s eyes glare back at the angel in shock, tentatively taking the belts in his hand.  “What?”

Castiel takes a breath seeking out the perfect tree.  “When my wings take shape, I will begin to float to the heavens.  I want to feel you inside me as you stroke my wings; it will be quite… pleasurable.  But for that to happen, I need to be tethered tightly.  Here, this tree with the two opposing, thick branches should work.”

He just stands there, trying to take in the bizarre conversation.  Sam is about to tie his lover to a tree using leather straps.  Did he just walk into a BDSM bondage movie and not realize it?  This is what Cas wants so Sam will do everything in his power to fulfill the angel’s request.  He tucks the lube bottle in the waistband of his boxer briefs before stringing Castiel up, one arm to each branch, leaving barely any wiggle room.  “Okay Cas, I think you’re good.  Now what?”

“Stand back.  Once they have corporeal form, I want you to stroke them and then fuck me Sam.  Do you have a blade for the cut?”

Sam’s brought back from his reeling head as he realizes he left the knife in the motel room.  “I forgot it.  Don’t worry, I think I will have my hands full anyways.”

Castiel is facing the tree, his ass to Sam so he must call over his shoulder.  “No Sam, you need to counter the demon blood.  Bite me.  When the need arises, I want you to bite me till I bleed.  Do you understand?”

“Jesus fucking Christ Cas!  You want me to bite so hard I draw blood?  No way...”

The angel screams in frustration, breaking Sam’s rant.  “Samuel Winchester, you will get over here and do it and stop taking Christ’s name in vain.  Now!”

As the last word leaves Castiel’s gorgeous mouth, he falls into an Enochian hymn.  This is different than the lullabies of before.  This is dark and guttural.  The same four words are chanted over and over.  As Cas’s voice becomes louder and louder, to the point he is crying out to the heavens, a flash of lightning hits the spot where Cas is standing.  When Sam can see again, there are wings.

Sam stands in awe of the stunning appendages.  They are jet black like a moonless night, but shimmer like the Milky Way lives on each feather.  The hunter carefully steps towards the angel.  Cas’s head is hanging low on his chest, but Sam can see the rise and fall of his body with each breath.  Moving to one side, Sam touches where the wing attaches to Castiel’s shoulder blade.  The feathers are velvety smooth. Sam rubs his face into the supple mass, inhaling the scent of air before the storm.  He hears a weak moan from his angel, encouraging Sam to continue his exploration.  God, Sam could spend an eternity swimming in the wings of his angel.  The supple touch, the clean, pure rain smell, it is everything that he loves about Cas in every single feather.  The kind man begins stroking each feather, running his lips softly down the dark silk.  The angel’s hips rock in motion with Sam’s caress.  Glancing down, the hunter spots Cas’s dick hard and leaking with pre-cum.  There is a slight whine from Castiel, alerting Sam to how close his angel is to climax, “Sam please!”

He ducks under a wing, stepping in front of his angel.  Sam grips Cas’s chin, pulling his face to look at him.  “Tell me what you desire. I want to know how it feels.”

Castiel licks his lips, nodding yes with a grunt.  The angel’s voice is gravelly as each word hitches in his throat, “Fist my feathers Sam; braid your fingers into each one.”

Sam is good at taking orders as he follows the angel’s every command.  The stronger he fists and laces his fingers through the feathers, the higher Cas’s whine becomes, “Yes, Sam.  I want you to touch me.  It feels like you are the sun shining warmly into the darkness.  My entire body is yours.”

The hunter stretches his arms out wide, continuing his assault on Castiel’s wings with both hands.  Then he places his mouth onto his lover’s, letting their mouths dance.  He penetrates his tongue deep, caressing the angel’s mouth, wanting to let the taste of rain wash him clean forever.  Sam rolls his hips into Cas’s crotch, rubbing their cocks together.  It only takes two thrusts before his angel is screaming his name as he shoots his load onto the younger man.

He leaves Cas dangling from his bindings as Sam procures the bottle from his waistband.  He struts to stand behind his angel before dropping his underwear to the grass below.  He rubs the solutions over his fingers, lowering his hand to open his angel’s glorious hole, tossing the lube to his feet.  He moves slowly using his free hand to stroke the angelic feathers.  As Castiel becomes astray in Sam’s touch again, his feet begin to lift off the dirt, rising just a few inches.  Sam is now grateful for the restraints because he doesn’t have a free hand at the moment to catch his angel.  Cas opens his eyes to growl, “Sam, I need you.”

Sam reclaims his fingers from Cas’s prostrate as he bends over, collecting the lube to pour over his rock hard cock.  He palms his dick, making it slick for Cas when he almost forgets his final promise to the angel.  Simultaneously, he uses one hand to guide his cock into the angel’s ass, and uses the other to yank the angel down as he continues to rise into the air.  Once he is balls deep in Castiel, riding him sensually slow, letting the sensation of fucking him sweep over his body.  Sam kisses the back of the angel’s neck as Cas turns his head slightly, opening the spot for his hunter.  Several chaste kisses and deep thrusts into Cas, is when Sam finally sinks his teeth deep into the flesh of his lover.  Castiel lets out a loud moan as the leather restraints stretch taught with his body’s need to rise.  Sam places both his hands on Cas’s hips, finding a rhythm of up and down with the soaring of his wings.  The blood is taking over Sam’s senses as he suckles the red stream from his bite.

There is nothing in that moment but Castiel.  Sam submerges his senses with the downpour of honeysuckles from fresh falling rain.  He finally quickens his pace, hammering the angel’s ass as he climaxes, filling his lover.  Sam is so astray in his angel, he doesn’t move.  Man and angel just barely holding onto consciousness as they wheeze and puff through their breathless lungs.  Sam licks the last of the gooey red substance, letting it trickle down his throat, savoring the lustful effects.  When his mouth is empty, the hunter whispers into Castiel’s ear.  “I love you, Cas.”

A single tear drops from the angel’s blue eyes as he responds in a hushed tone, “And I love you, Sam Winchester.”


	6. Chapter 6

Bobby, Castiel, and Sam have been driving in the white van for most the night, headed to the Niveus Distribution Center.  The plan was simple; at any cost, the Croatoan virus is not to leave that building.  The ride was long, especially because Sam wants so badly to touch and speak with Cas freely, but they can’t, so he keeps his head forward praying for a break. 

It’s a little after 3:00 in the morning when Bobby pulls the vehicle in front of an abandoned warehouse, about an hour from their final destination.  The older gentleman slumps down in his seat, tugging the blue ball cap over his eyes.  “We all need some sleep.  Wake me at seven.”

Sam nods towards the dilapidated building, winking at Cas.  A whisper of a smile plays on the angel’s mouth as he and Sam exit the van.  The younger Winchester grabs an old quilt, slipping a bottle of lube into the fabric.  The doors are locked, but it only takes Sam a minute to jimmy it open with his lock pick.  Once the door shuts behind them, Sam chucks the blanket to the concrete before gliding his fingers into Castiel’s hand, interlacing them together.  “Sam, are you serious about leaping into the pit with Lucifer?”

The hunter turns to face Cas stepping into his space, letting his stomach ghost over the angel’s torso.  “Do you really need to talk about that now?”

Sam drifts his lips over Castiel’s forehead, smiling as he smells his angel.  “Yes, because that means no more angel blood.”

This catches the younger Winchester’s attention.  He pulls back, gazing into those gorgeous blue eyes.  “Why?  Angel blood burns off fast so there should be no problem.”

Castiel reaches up, stroking Sam’s chin gingerly, “True, the effects of the blood burn off, but it is still there Sam.  If you want to be strong enough to take on Lucifer and win, I can’t feed you anymore.  So if you want to go back to the van...”

“What? No. This is more than just the blood.  Don’t you know that Cas?”

The two men stare at each other, searching for answers, “Sam, I am too weak, too removed from heaven to show my wings.  I have nothing to give you.”

Sam drags the angel in, kissing him passionately on the mouth.  Their lips open quickly, each being desperately needy for the touch of the other.  When the kiss breaks, Sam leans his forehead on Castiel’s.  “Cas, you give me everything.  I don’t give a fuck about the blood or your wings.”

Castiel places his fingers into the hands that are grasping the angels chin.  “What do you give a fuck about, Sam?”

The hunter frees his hands, using them to remove Cas’s trench coat and suit jacket.  He then tosses his own army jacket to the floor along with his flannel, leaving him in a white t-shirt.  “You, Cas.”  Sam unhooks each button to Castiel’s dress shirt gradually, kissing the pale white skin as it is being revealed.  “I want to make sure the world knows that you are mine.”

Castiel tugs on Sam’s hair, dragging his face up, “Sam, you can’t draw blood.  Do you understand?”

There is a feral growl from the hunter’s throat as he instructs his angel, “Get naked now!”  Castiel jumps with anticipation as he follows his orders.  Sam watches closely as he spreads out the blanket, removing his own shirt and boots, but leaving his jeans.  A wicked grin sweeps across the hunter’s face, his voice is soft and sultry, “Cas, lie down on the quilt.”

After Castiel has taken his position, Sam lowers himself onto the angel, planting his hips between those heavenly thighs.  He then kisses Castiel long and hard, tasting the rain as it falls from the sky.  He doesn’t need the blood or the wing mojo.  Sam wants this; his lover naked below him, purring like a kitten.

Leisurely, Sam progresses down Cas’s neck, kissing it chastely.  Then, just below the collarbone where no one will notice, the hunter places his lips in a tight circle, sucking ferociously.  Castiel’s hips buck harshly into Sam as the angel cries out his name.  Several minutes later he stops, glancing at his work.  The mark is red and swollen.  It will be a nice shade of purple tomorrow.  “See Cas, no blood, but it gets the job done.”

Cas pants heavily, lifting his eyes to peer at the new blemish, “And what are you trying to accomplish?”

 Sam releases a dark, Cheshire grin as he picks another spot above his nipple and takes to his new task with gusto.  Castiel is clearly enjoying the attention as he grinds and moans.  The hunter lifts his head, checking to make sure the skin is properly damaged before blowing softly.  This new sensation sends the angel thrashing in bliss.  Sam swiftly kisses the new mark, and in a deep, hushed voice, “Mine.”

Goose bumps erupt all over the angel as he relaxes into the hunter’s assault on his body.  Sam moves a few inches down and begins the process again.  He does this twenty more times, littering Cas’s chest, abs, hips, and thighs with love marks.  Each time he finishes, the giant whispers for the heavens to hear, “Mine.”

The younger Winchester grabs the lube, dribbling it over his fingers.  With his head between his lover’s thighs, Sam thrusts a digit into his angel’s sweet hole.  At the same time, he latches his lips onto the side of Castiel’s shaft, brutally sucking on the sensitive cock.  Cas screams “Yes!” This gives the hunter a green light, encouraging him to add a second finger, and then gently a third.  The angel is coming completely undone as he thrashes about crying for more. 

Sam removes his lips and fingers, struggling to lower his jeans and underwear before rubbing the liquid over his hard, leaking dick.  “Don’t come yet Cas, wait for me.”

The angel can’t find his voice, so as tears stream from his eyes, he weakly nods yes.  The hunter knows his angel is slick and open for him as he creeps up to kiss Cas harshly on the lips.  He steadily drops his chest to grind on Cas’s chest,  flesh on flesh.  Sam needs to touch Cas in every spot possible as he thrusts his cock into the angel, both men groaning at the penetration.  Without the blood monopolizing his senses, Sam can feel the act of pounding his angel.  How they fit so perfectly, the warmth and wholeness he feels as he plunges into Cas. 

Hunter and angel crush together, their skin glistening with sweat allowing them to glide as one.  Their kisses are rough and wild, fighting with teeth and tongue.  Then Sam lifts his mouth away from his lover’s lips, their eyes locking, “Say it Cas.  Tell the world.”

Castiel nods slightly, rocking his body to match Sam’s thrusts.  “I am yours!”

Sam kisses him again, then responds, “Mine!”

Sam returns his mouth for a kiss so deep he almost loses his breath. As they part, Castiel chants, “Yours.”  Suddenly, his angel drops his head back repeating those four Enochian words over and over, but nothing happens this time.  So Sam joins in roaring, “Mine!” The two men fall over the cliff, climaxing together.

Sam collapses on top of Castiel, grunting in the process.  The lovers are completely astray in post coital bliss.  Taking their fingertips and tracing every line of the other, committing the pattern to memory. 

Later, Sam catches Castiel’s eye, “What are those four Enochian words you chant?”

The angel smiles, carding his hands through the younger man’s hair, “It’s hard to translate.  There is no specific chant; it’s just something for me to focus on, like a mantra. Basically, I am saying ‘I am yours forever.’”

Sam cracks a lopsided grin as he dusts his hands down Castiel’s torso.  Those four words mean everything to Sam, because there can be no doubt.  The hunter glimpses the deep blue eyes of his angel, the word falling from his lips like a promise, “Mine.”


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, the world stops spinning as Dean says yes to the plan.  He tells Sam to make the final choice and the younger Winchester does it in a moment.  He will say yes to Lucifer and jump into the pit, taking Satan with him. 

That night, Team Free Will stays at Bobby’s house in South Dakota planning the attack.  Dean and Bobby are deciding the next move, which of course will include procuring a large amount of demon blood.  Sam wants to have one last kiss before he leaves his angel forever.  He takes Castiel’s hand, leading him up to an old bedroom on the second floor.  The instance the door is shut and locked, their lips find each other.  The kiss is desperately harsh, with crashing lips and grinding teeth.

Finally, Sam glances down into the gorgeous sea of blue, “I don’t think we have time for…”

“… Intercourse.  Yes, I think it would be unfortunate if we were overheard.  But before we go back, I need to remove my claim on you.”

“What?”  The larger man stutters trying to remain calm.  “No, Cas.  That’s mine.  I don’t want to give that up.”

Castiel grips his chin, “Sam, I won’t take your memories.  I can hide those from Lucifer, but my claim will be very bright.  The second you let him in, he will know our weakness.”

“Our weakness?”  Sam knows the answer, but he wants to hear it aloud from that gravelly voice.

“He will know what we mean to each other, and he will twist it until there is nothing left.  I don’t want to Sam, trust me, I don’t, but this will only hinder you.”

Sam leans in, kissing his angel chastely on the mouth.  “You will never ever hinder me Cas.  Your blood saved me, made me whole.  I can do this _because_ of you.” 

Angel and man embrace once more, letting their lips and tongues unite before Castiel steps back.  “After I do this, we can’t be intimate, a slight hug, but nothing more, okay?”

The hunter can’t find his voice, afraid the cracking sound might release his sobs.  He merely lifts his eyes, nodding in agreement.  Castiel raises his palm, placing it over Sam’s heart as a blue glow flows between them.  He can feel the drain of Cas’s grace from his heart.  He feels empty, like a vital organ has been ripped from his body.  When it is over, the younger Winchester glimpses the sight of his angel crying and his soul shatters.


	8. Chapter 8

CASTIEL

Castiel reminds himself repeatedly that this is what Sam wants. He made this choice of his own free will. That is why they are doing this right? Making all these horrid sacrifices so the world can continue to have choices. However, as he watches Sam drink gallons of demon blood, his heart can’t agree with the logic. He secretly yearns for those lips on his skin, a fresh cut leaking red, and those strong hands stroking his cock, or even fondling his wings. But that will never be. Sam will take on Lucifer, most likely fail, and Michael will kill him right before his very eyes. The pain of that sight terrifies the angel most all. 

Time is different for angels. As a celestial being with no mortality, it’s not a linear pattern like with humans. It seems one moment he is standing next to Bobby in Detroit, watching the glow as Lucifer takes his lover, and then the next moment he is standing in Stull Cemetery, attending to Dean’s quest and …nothing.

Damn it, he fucking dies. Well, that was entirely unpleasant and something he would never want to repeat, but still God doesn’t leave him alone. The Lord raises him back and for what? To fix Dean, to glare at the spot where Sam jumped and to pay for his sins. Castiel is certain that this was why God returned him to the living, so he could make amends. And of course the first item on the list is to save Sam Winchester.

It takes time and significant effort, but the angel is able to drag his hunter from Lucifer’s prison. Once the two men are topside, they stand again in Stull Cemetery. It’s dark now, just past dusk a few weeks after his initial plummet into the cage.

Castiel breaks the silence, “Sam. It is so good to see you again.” The angel embraces his hunter tightly, but there is no warmth in the touch. The younger Winchester seems off, but Cas can’t seem to pinpoint the issue.

The angel is overwhelmed with desire for Sam. He throws himself into his lover’s arms, their lips crashing together in teeth and tongue. The hunter is receptive as he grunts, returning the kiss with the same enthusiasm. The heat between them is palpable as Cas realizes he is whole once more for his Winchester. “Sam, do you need my blood?”

The man looks at him with dark brooding eyes, “Why not, could be fun, but I want to bite.”

“Of course.” The angel startles at his response because Sam had never enjoyed biting him before, but perhaps this is something he likes now. Castiel removes his clothes, spreading his coat over the grass in the graveyard. He lifts his eyes as confusion sets in. The hunter is still fully clothed. “Sam, you are still dressed?”

“Only one piece really needs to be out Cas.” The angel cocks his head to the side, perplexed, but Sam removes his jacket and shirt, leaving himself naked from only the waist up. 

The large man shoves Castiel harshly to the ground, slamming his stature over him. Immediately his teeth are tearing into the angel's shoulder, causing him to yelp. The bite is extremely deep, ripping into the muscle of his lower neck. Sam swipes his finger through the weeping wound. Then, without warning, he’s using the same digit to penetrate Castiel’s hole. Just using his own blood makes the intrusion rough and almost unbearable, but the angel says nothing. He has his lover back, so no reason to complain.

After a few minutes, Sam is wetting his fingers again to push two fingers inside Cas. He occasionally kisses him, but the angel notes how something is missing from the encounter. There is a sense of wrongness in the way Sam gropes his body, making him feel invaded instead of treasured. There isn’t much time to process before the sound of a zipper lowering is heard, followed by a very large dick brutally pushing into him as Castiel screams, but there is no lust behind the cry. His wilting cock is ignored as his back keeps slamming against the graveyard floor. In all the previous encounters with Sam Winchester, he vividly recalls wanting them to last forever. Cas was always saddened when he finished, signaling the end of their tryst. However, this is completely different. He quietly prays to anyone listening that it will be over soon.

The angel is holding on for dear life when Sam cums with a noisy groan. “Thank you God,” Castiel whispers. 

The hunter rises to his feet with a cold smile on his face. “I got to take a piss.” He tracks Sam’s movements as he saunters over to a tree to relieve himself. He knows he could easily heal the damage inflicted by the new Sam, but he doesn’t. Once again, God is divulging the reason Castiel lived. This is not the Sam that jumped into the hole to end the apocalypse. The man Cas loved is gone forever, leaving the angel alone and hurt. He dresses silently, leaving the ache in his backside as a reminder of his penance. He tilts his head to meet Sam’s hazel eyes when the hunter returns.

“Thank you Castiel. I would like to see Dean now.” The words have a frosty chill to them, and the angel simply obeys.  
Angel and man stand on the sidewalk, glimpsing the life of Dean Winchester. The elder hunter is having a drink and dinner with his new family. Castiel notices a faint smile on Dean’s lips. Good, Sam’s brother is healing.

“I think I’ll be moving on Castiel. Thanks again for the help.” Castiel turns to face his lover and bobs his head yes. The angel is dead inside as he observes Sam strolling away. There is nothing left for him.


	9. Chapter 9

It’s several weeks later when Castiel formulates a plan.  He has been tailing Sam periodically, curious about the personality change.  This is not his Sam; this is not Dean’s Sam.  Whoever came back from the pit isn’t the person he loves.  For a while, the angel thinks that either Michael or Lucifer escaped, leaving Sam in the cage, but the younger Winchester’s behaviors don’t support this theory.  All Castiel can think to do is to visit Sam, and check to make sure his soul is in place.

The body of Sam Winchester never sleeps, which is quite disturbing.  However, Cas is on a mission now, and wrestling the young man to the ground, and entering his torso is only annoying.  But that’s how the angel discovers the lack of any soul in his lover’s vessel.  Castiel removes the memory of the encounter, then disappears, leaving the shell to wander alone while Cas researches a way to make his Sam whole.

He gets the idea from something Dean said about the power of Death, and how one day he will reap God too.  Perhaps an entity that strong can help Sam.  This is how the angel finds himself standing in a wealthy man’s home, calling death to do his bidding.

“Hello Castiel.”  The dark haired man with the long, sullen face appears before the angel, a faint annoyed expression on his face.

“Death.”  Castiel gives him a curt nod of reverence before continuing to his request.  “I need your help to retrieve Sam’s soul from Lucifer’s prison.”

The horseman chuckles, wringing his fingers over the long cane he carries.  “I’m not inclined to help rogue angels find their missing playthings, especially when they can do it for themselves.”

“I tried, but was only able to pull his vessel.  It appears that his soul has remained.”  The angel keeps his head low as a sign of respect.

“Do you not have a claim on the man?”  Death cocks his eyebrow in mild surprise. 

“I did, but had to release him from my mark before Lucifer could take him.”  The last few words are bitter in the angel’s mouth.  Sharing his lover with Satan is really a horrid choice.

“You forget, Castiel, I do not simply live on this plane of existence.”  The horseman brushes a piece of lint from his black suit.  “In my mind, once marked, always marked, so with a certain spell the soul can be retrieved all on your own.”

Excitement explodes from the angel as he tries to keep from yelling, “Please, Death, name your price.  I will trade anything for the knowledge of that spell.”

“Well, normally I would use such an offer to my advantage.  However, in choosing to take Sam Winchester as your lover, you have altered time.  I prefer this reality to the other one, although I do miss the pickle chips.”  Death releases a long sigh for his missing chips, then nods, snapping his fingers.  “The spell has two parts.  The first is a collection of ingredients with an Enochian chant; the second is a little more difficult.”

An old parchment paper appears in the long thin fingers of Death.  He hands it to Castiel before disappearing into the universe.  “Thank you.”  Castiel states to the empty room.

The angel reviews the old magic.  The ingredients will be easy to accumulate, but the horseman was correct.  The second half will be the trick.  Castiel will worry about that later.  He takes flight, circling the globe, gathering the components.


	10. Chapter 10

The search takes three days before Castiel is equipped for both portions of the enchantment.  He doesn’t want to tip off Sam’s vessel, so he chooses an old, weathered motel room for the location.  He pulls the bed into place, encircling it with the mixture of ingredients.  Next, he places three Enochian symbols under the bed in his own blood.  The symbols representing soul meeting body.  He lays his own angel blade, which has been washed in his grace, on the freshly laundered sheets.  The room is arranged exactly to the spells specifications.  Now the angel just needs his lover’s body.

He tracks down the vessel as it hunts a vampire nest.  The angel needs the man to come willingly, or the second half will be distasteful, so he waits.  Castiel observes as Sam Winchester valiantly takes down the entire nest on his own, slaying all ten of the vamps, including two of their victims.  The butchering of innocent blood goes against everything his Sam stands for, pushing him to act soon.

Sam is cleaning his machete outside the farm house nest when Castiel approaches.  He spots the angel with a wicked sly grin, “Castiel, just couldn’t stay away?”

“No.  I was wondering if you might join me till morning.  I have procured a motel room.”  Castiel has never been known for his smoothness, but right now is not the time to stress over a better pick up line.

The vessel of his lover tilts his head an almost evil glare sliding across his face.  “I could just bend you over the car.  Not really in the mood for a production.”

“Please.”  The angel steps into the young man’s space, dragging his finger slowly up his torso.  Once the digit hits Sam’s chin, he strokes it seductively.  “I need to feel you.  Maybe this time, take it slower, cut me up a bit more.”  It seems the idea of bleeding the angel catches Sam’s attention.  He decides to take it further, “You can use my angel blade.”  Cas uses his thumb to caress the man’s lower lip.

“Sounds like fun, lead the way angel.”

Castiel smirks at his personal triumph.  He takes Sam’s elbow, transporting them both to the motel room he prepared earlier.  They land within seconds, Castiel moving swiftly so the vessel doesn’t suspect any foul play.  He undresses himself, then he glances shyly at Sam, “Please, will you get naked for me.”

“Call me master and I’ll do it.”

The angel bites into his lip with rage.  This despicable shell of his lover has the audacity to ask such a humiliating request.  He is an angel of the Lord damn it.  His only master is God himself, but he needs to swallow his pride for just a little longer.  “My handsome… master, will you please remove your clothes?”

“Yes, my little angel.”

Castiel’s hands are shaking from anger, but he plays it off as nerves.  He tugs Sam towards the bed, allowing the man to drop on top of him.  The angel knows from experience that this next part will be unpleasant.  Without prompting, the hunter snatches the angel blade from the bed while pinning the angel to the sheets below him.  “Sam, choose any spot for your first slice, but can I make a suggestion… master?”

“I will allow it.”

The angel’s jaw is locked tight as he reminds himself of the goal that is so close he can taste it.  “A deep, harsh, slash to my lip.  You will be able to drink my blood more effortlessly during our encounter.  The angel blade will keep the cut open longer, so it will bleed heavily.”

A dark grin dances on the younger Winchester as he swipes the blade over Castiel’s lip.  The blood pours strongly from the wound, but a touch of his grace glows within the red substance.  Sam never sees the smirk upon the bleeding lip.  The angel’s plan is progressing beautifully.

Two fingers hastily breach the angel’s hole.  It catches Cas off guard, and it stings fiercely, but he simply relaxes into the intrusion.  Sam sloppily kisses him, letting the grace stained blood dribble down his throat.  In between passes of the vessel’s tongue, the angel chants the Enochian words, repeating them over and over.

A few moments later, the soulless man above him spits blood filled saliva into his hand, stroking his cock before shoving his member into Castiel.  The angel screams, unable to hold back the sharp reaction to such pain.  Tears fall from Castiel’s eyes as he chants softly through the tortuous act.  In that moment of weakness, he discovers the desire to pray.  The angel lost his faith not long ago, but here in his own personal hell, he needs to feel that he’s not alone, so Castiel prays.

His mind is so focused on his plea to the Lord that Castiel misses the quick change in the man fucking him.  It’s not until he notices fresh tears mixing with his own that he finally glances up at Sam Winchester.  The man appears completely wrecked.  His movements are no longer harsh and demanding.  The touches Castiel now feels are gentle, tender, and loving.  The gorgeous hazel eyes of his lover have returned, although filled with such sorrow, it breaks the angel’s heart.  Along with the return of his soul, Sam also remembers the actions of his vessel.

The hunter has no words, just sobs as his fingers slide through Castiel’s dark, raven hair.  He tilts his head, leaning into the tender touch.  Cas closes his eyes, thanking God for bringing his Sam home.  The younger Winchester places his lips over the angel’s mouth.  Gradually their tongues find each other caressing with long soft strokes.  Sam brushes his hands down the angel’s torso, examining every inch of skin.  The cruel, abrasive sex of the lost vessel has been replaced with the relentless worship of his lover.  Castiel sighs into the man above him because the angel has come home.

His gorgeous companion returns to passionate thrusts that reveal nothing but love.  Cas climaxes from the tenderness alone, his member never having been touched.  His Sam cums with a grunt, crashing down in a wild heap of sobs.  Castiel holds the man tight, whispering soft words into his ear.  Realizing the coddling he is receiving from the person he fucked so brutally, Sam lifts his head, “I am so sorry, Castiel.”

“It was not you, Sam.  There is no need to apologize.”

The hunter shakes his head violently, “Yes!  I do Castiel. I hurt you. Jesus I ra…”

Castiel grasps the man’s chin, tugging sharply, “No.  Never finish that sentence, Sam.  You were gone, but now I have my Winchester back.  I was, and always will be, yours.”

“Mine.”  The hunter exhales as he gives his angel a long, bloody kiss.  “Please tell me your claim is back in place.”

The angel grins with a warm glance, “It never left.”  Sam tips his head, suckling vigorously at Cas’s neck until a dark, swollen mark remains.  Castiel reaches up, ghosting his fingers over the love bite, “Eternally yours.”

“Forever mine.”

 


End file.
